jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Obi Wan Skywalker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cade Skywalker.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rtgoh1 (talk) 23:02, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Greetings, Ben. Are you a friend of Darkblade? Tigerman531 (talk) 23:42, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Is that you, Ben Skywalker? Hello. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:49, May 13, 2013 (UTC) In that case, nice to meet you. I'm a friend of his too. I had a feeling it was you, buddy. Hope you're enjoying yourself on the Wiki. I've already seen it. Very impressive. Tigerman531 (talk) 17:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) No problem. After all, any friend of Darkblade is a friend of mine. Tigerman531 (talk) 17:34, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes indeed. : ) Tigerman531 (talk) 17:37, May 13, 2013 (UTC) And may the Force be with you. : ) Tigerman531 (talk) 17:41, May 13, 2013 (UTC) dude, there's a guy messing our wiki, please help us. Relax, Ben. It's been taken care of. Tigerman531 (talk) 17:32, May 20, 2013 (UTC) All right. Tigerman531 (talk) 17:43, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Dude your Page is Epic Vektin Morso (talk) 4:55 May 20, 2013 You should let your character have a Keyblade. Tigerman531 (talk) 00:07, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. If you want, you could help us out. Tigerman531 (talk) 17:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. Tigerman531 (talk) 17:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) i39darkblade: It's me bud, i've been trying to reach you. Your doing good on the wiki, love your page so far, hope to make mine as great as yours. ;) Osari (talk) 17:38, June 10, 2013 Yep. Talk to i39darkblade. He'll tell you more about this pairing. Tigerman531 (talk) 23:14, June 14, 2013 (UTC) You've done great so far on this wiki. Hope to see more good edits. Nice day to you. ;) Keith Shadow (talk) 14:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) You think you might also add Donald and Goofy? Say Ben, are you planning on having your character have an Adventure in the world of STAR WARS? I think that would be a really cool adventure.Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:02, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay. How about Cyclops from X-Men? Tigerman531 (talk) 18:47, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Tigerman531 (talk) 21:03, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. Looking forward to it. Tigerman531 (talk) 06:19, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Either figure out how to make your effects look pretty good or ask someone to help. Tigerman531 (talk) 19:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Good luck then. Tigerman531 (talk) 19:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Sadly no. They never kissed in the series. I wish they did though. But you know what? I'm gonna make them kiss anyway. As an artist, I will draw them sharing their first kiss. -Rtgoh1. On my DeviantArt account. "renthegodofhumor." -Rtgoh1 renthegodofhumor on deviantART Correct. And it'll be soon. Finally. Jaden and Alexis will kiss! -Rtgoh1 Jeffrey: Yep. Tigerman531 (talk) 02:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Jeffrey: Thanks. Tigerman531 (talk) 02:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC) That guy looks cool. And threatening. -Rtgoh1 *gulps* Yikes..... -Rtgoh1 Hey, Ben. Ren and i already called dibs on the Teen Titans. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:35, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hm. Sure. Needless to say, he's a scary guy. No. In a cheerful mood right now. : ) Hello I'm new here. I hope we can be friends. I'd really appreciate it if you just ignore the stories involving Lily. That's something more for just me and Tigerman. Welcome back, Ben!!!Andy Gott (talk) 04:49, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Ben. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 13:20, July 18, 2016 (UTC) hey ben I've been updating your team as best I can if I'd missed anything, let me know. Andy Gott (talk) 17:40, August 9, 2016 (UTC) hey dude how are ya :-)